The End of Highbury
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Mr Knightly comes home after his visit in London to find Isabella was right - Miss Bates is engaged! And now Mr Woodhouse wishes him to marry Emma. it is the end of Highbury! Literally.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: warning! Slight out of character-ness throughout this fan fiction. **

Shortly after his visit from London Mr Knightly arrived at Hartfield to pay Mr Woodhouse and Emma a visit. He had no expectations of any great change in Highbury during his month-long visit in London. The only change he expected to happen was Miss Taylor's marriage to Mr Weston and her removal from Hartfield. He was surprised to find there had been another change while he was assisting his brother in taking care of his noisy nephews and niece while Isabella was giving birth to baby Emma.

"It is dreadful news!" Mr Woodhouse cried out. "To be removed from a home once is most dreadful enough but to be removed from another one is even more dreadful. I can barely think of the horror poor Miss Bates must be in!"

"Father!" Emma scolded gently. "There is nothing dreadful about this happy news. It is not that Miss Bates has lost her home but has gained a better home, one where she is allowed to care for both her mother and Jane Fairfax. We should do as all good friends do and give them our full support."

"There is a change in Miss Bates' circumstances?" Mr Knightly asked confused. He had literally only stepped through the door and asked about the Westons' wedding. He did not expect Mr Woodhouse to be on a verge of a breakdown and Emma look so similar to a cat that got the cream.

"Indeed!" Emma smiled. "Miss Bates is engaged!"

A slow stone cold dread began to fill Mr Knightly's stomach. He remembered a conversation he had with Isabella and John a few days ago. 'You will return to find Miss Bates engaged' Isabella had teased him. He had laughed at the idea, Miss Bates leaving her poor mother behind to pursue matrimony? Miss Bates who, like Emma now, had sworn to never marry finally breaking her lifetime vow? The idea was incredibly amusing, there was only one eligible man near Miss Bates that she might consider to marry and he hated change. On top of that Emma could not possibly make a real match. She may have a strong understanding of people but she did not truly understand society. She could never understand why a rich man, especially a gentleman, would never really marry a poor woman. So how could she find someone who was willing to ignore Miss Bates' poor circumstances in hopes of having her hand in matrimony?

At this moment of time he had a horrible feeling that someone was laughing at him.

"Who is the gentleman?" he managed to ask.

"Mrs Weston's uncle!" Emma said cheerfully. "He had stayed with us for the wedding. He is a very kind and yet very reserved soul. He could barely speak a word in our presence! Though I had managed to appeal to his confidence and assisted him in acquainting with those in Highbury. He had adored Miss Bates from almost the moment they had met and confided in me that he found her voice to be very soothing, I cannot imagine why, and had asked for my help in winning her affection! He earns over a thousand a year and keeps a small but lovely house in the next county. He has no heirs and has no expectations in gaining one from Miss Bates; therefore he has promised to leave Jane Fairfax everything! They are all very grateful and happy!"

"Emma dear," Mr Woodhouse croaked, "I feel rather cold, could you not go and fetch me another blanket?"

"Of course Father!"

The moment the door closed Mr Woodhouse let out a small sigh. "Oh Mr Knightly, it is dreadful business, dreadful indeed," he said. "I do not know how to restrain her tendencies to make love matches. I have tried to prevent her from sending poor Miss Bates off to marriage and leaving Highbury, but she did not listen to me. I had thought she would stop after poor Miss Taylor but she did not keep that promise. I must do my duty in keeping Highbury safe from Emma's attempts to marry everyone off, and to do such a duty I must make a sacrifice, one last marriage must be made. I must insist on you marrying Emma!"

Mr Knightly almost chocked on his own saliva. Surely he did not hear correctly? Surely Mr Woodhouse did not consider the idea of matrimony in any shape or form? Surely he did not decide it was for the best for Emma to actually marry? And what more, surely, Mr Woodhouse did not intend to give his youngest daughter to a man sixteen years her senior? "Pardon?" he coughed. "I do not think I quite heard you."

Mr Woodhouse stared at him with a sad solemn look that Mr Knightly had not seen since the Mrs Woodhouse had died. This was indeed a very serious business.

"Mr Knightly, you are the only gentleman that I could trust, the only man who could restrain Emma, I am certain if you were to take her away as your wife you will be able to curb this terrible habit of hers of making love matches. I do not wish to lose my daughter but I have no choice but to send her away if she continues to persist on this matchmaking business. All I ask is that you allow her to visit me daily."

"O...Of course, I would never keep Emma away from you," Mr Knightly stammered slightly.

Surely the world has gone mad. There was no reasonable explanation for Miss Bates to leave her home and marry a man she only knew for a week or two. There was no other explanation for Emma to actually make a match and not think to herself how well suited they are. The start of the apocalypse must here at this very moment because this must be the end of Highbury if Mr Woodhouse was insisting on a marriage.


	2. Emma's Reaction

**Author's Note: my reviewers asked for another chapter with Emma's reaction to Mr Woodhouse's decision. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it like you did with the first chapter. **

"I am to _what_?"

"You are to marry Mr Knightly," Mr Woodhouse repeated himself. Mr Knightly stared at the fire intently as he did not want to risk seeing Emma's facial expression. Surely she would object and Mr Woodhouse will relent as he always does when Emma argues with him. "I do not enjoy your matchmaking games, Emma; it was one thing to encourage your sister, another to send away your governess half a mile away, but to rid us off poor Miss Bates forever? That is inexcusable. I obviously unable to constrain you and therefore I am giving you to the one man whose scolding you listen to."

Emma could not believe her father. The man who had often stated how he wished to keep Emma by his side for the rest of his life was now trying to send her away! Was this really her father or was this some supernatural creature that has possessed him? She could not find a reasonable explanation for her father to suddenly encourage her into marriage. He was never fond of jokes and often found tricks to be cruel so this could not be a jest that he and Mr Knightly have created.

Aside from her shock Emma felt a sharp pang of anger bubbling in her stomach. Her matchmaking is inexcusable? Miss Bates has always been alone in the world aside from her mother and a handful of friends. Yes Miss Bates was well liked and yes if she was less proud and selfless people would lessen the horrible situation she was in, but at the end of the day she was dull, tiring to be with, and unable to keep a secret. Such qualities made her unsuitable as a wife to many gentlemen but Mr Taylor who was nothing but kind adored all of these qualities about Miss Bates. She had asked him (ignoring all propriety as she was told to by the quiet man who wanted her honest opinion) why he did not mind Miss Bates flaws and he had given her the most wonderful answer.

"My dear Miss Woodhouse, there is one thing I have learnt in my many years of life, and that is to love people for their flaws as well as their qualities. I do hope one day you will find a gentleman who loves you for your interfering ways and not despite of them."

How could she do anything but encourage such a man to propose to Miss Bates? This was a fine man in need of companionship and did not care about ones flaws. Miss Bates was so very flustered about the proposal but the moment she had said yes Emma was certain she had never seen the spinster so happy. The poor woman had lost everything and clung desperately to the letters from her niece. Now she had a husband that loved her, a house that would keep her mother and her niece, and money to ensure her niece would not be without comfort.

How could that be inexcusable?

How could one woman's happiness cause Emma the utmost anger?

How could making one woman happy mean Emma is disobedient and in need of an arranged marriage to keep her under control?

She voiced these thoughts to her father. She used her best persuasive voice that she often used when she was aiming to get something. It was the voice that won her that cake for Mr and Mrs Weston's wedding after all. It had never failed.

"No Emma!" her father said sternly. "My word is final. You will marry Mr Knightly, you will obey him, and you will cease in your attempts to matchmake Highbury. I will no longer have any more changes. This shall be the last change and then there shall be no more! Do you understand me, Emma?"

"Yes Father," Emma said.

She studied Mr Knightly's face. He was very pale and very distant than normal, she assumes that he is in shock, that he could find no objections in his shocked state, and therefore agreed to this farce of a marriage. She could not help but think that it could have been worse. She has known Mr Knightly all her life and he has always been an amiable man, a handsome man, a very good man. She could have been married to a stranger far away from Highbury but instead she is going to marry her oldest and dearest friend and live only a short journey away from Hartfield.

She could be forced into a loveless marriage instead she was going to be forced into marriage that has a foundation made from love just not the romantic sort.

But it could be the romantic sort if they allowed it to be.

While she still remains in better circumstances than most the fact that she is forced into an arranged marriage still remains. The fact that she had failed to get what she wanted (no marriage at all) still remains. The fact that her father did not appreciate the happiness she had given to others still remains.

She had felt that the world she has known has ended.

Her father was willing to marry her off which went against his very own character.

There was no explanation other than the apocalypse was beginning.


	3. Everyone Else's Reaction

The next day Emma decided to visit Mrs Weston in her new home.

She had a restless night as she constantly remembered each moment of the evening. Her father's stubbornness, Mr Knightly's awkwardness, her anger, her engagement to Mr Knightly...

Oh what was she to do?

She knew she could be in a far worse position. After all she could have been forced to marry a man far away from home, or a cold man, or worse she could have been sent to live with distant relatives disowned. She had angered her father with her attempts to make everyone so happy. She did not understand it but she would obey his orders and marry Mr Knightly if it would make him happy again.

The moment she saw Mrs Weston Emma had abandoned all decorum and flung her arms round her old governess' neck and proceeded to inform Mrs Weston about the previous night's events.

"Dear me," Mrs Weston exclaimed, "I cannot imagine what either your father or Mr Knightly must be thinking! Marriage! I had never thought I would hear of this day, your father had been so determined to keep you by his side, and now he is marrying you to Mr Knightly. Then there is Mr Knightly who probably never entertained the thought of marriage before now. Everything has been turned upside down has it not Emma?"

"Yes," Emma said miserably, "I do not know what I shall do with myself."

"There, there," Mrs Weston said placing a comforting hand over Emma's, "there is nothing to fear my dear Emma. Mr Knightly is a good man. A kind gentleman. He shall never force you into any martial duties in the bedchamber and will proceed in taking good care of you. When I think about it I cannot think of any other good match – apart from possibly with my new stepson. Frank is a dear boy-"

And just like that Mrs Weston took Emma's mind away from her future marriage with Mr Knightly. They had proceeded to discuss poor Frank Churchill whose greatest wish was to be at the Westons wedding only to be denied by his ailing aunt. However, the moment Emma had left, Mrs Weston turned to her husband and exclaimed,

"I do not understand what has happened to Highbury! If Mr Woodhouse wishes for dear Emma to marry then surely our little world is about to end!"

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

A day later in London Isabella Knightly was spending a quiet afternoon in the parlour with her husband. The youngest of the children were resting while the eldest were sentenced to a few hours of reading. Isabella made it quite clear to her eldest that she shall question them on what they read at dinner. Therefore she was secure in knowing they will follow her orders.

John was across the room reading his business letters while Isabella was reading her weekly letter to Emma.

The peaceful silence was shattered when Isabella let out a gasp. "My God! I do not believe it!"

"What is it, dear?" John asked. "Has your father finally decided to redecorate the parlour? That would indeed be unbelievable."

"Oh no, far more unbelievable, my father has decided that Emma needs to have a constraining influence-"

"I could have told him that years ago," John muttered.

Isabella sent a scolding look at her husband before continuing, "He has decided to betroth Emma to George!"

John began to wonder if he was having a heart attack or something deadly because he could not construct one simple sentence to convey his surprise. After moments of silence as he thought the advantages and disadvantages of such a marriage and wondering what advantages would have caused his father in law to marry his young sister in law to his brother.

"There is only one explanation;" he said finally, "the apocalypse has decided to begin in Highbury."

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Unknown to any resident of Highbury there was one person who took the news of Miss Woodhouse and Mr Knightly's engagement worse than mere shock.

Mr Elton the parish priest had high hopes of marrying Miss Woodhouse. She was, of course, wealthy, highly educated, very accomplished, and beautiful to look at. Everything a handsome man would need in a wife. He had taken himself to believe he was heartbroken that Miss Woodhouse has chosen a man sixteen years her senior before he could propose his own courtship.

To make this heartache less painful Mr Elton decided to drown his sorrows in the inn. He was found the following morning by a Mr Martin as he was face first lying in some horse muck. Mr Martin very generously allowed him to break his fast and have a wash before he went on his way home. However, Mr Martin was not kind enough to prevent his mother from gossiping and soon enough it was all around Highbury that Mr Elton was a drunken fool.

"I don't know," an elderly matron said, "first Mr Woodhouse encourages marriage, and now our good vicar is drinking like a sot, sounds like the good old days in Highbury are over."


	4. The Wedding

The wedding of Miss Woodhouse to Mr Knightly was in November.

This caused gossip amongst the locals who were very certain this was a sign of the apocalypse. Mr Woodhouse would surely have insisted on a summer wedding so Miss Woodhouse would not catch a chill. There was a massive sigh of relief throughout the church when they saw Miss Woodhouse wearing not only a long-sleeved gown but a shawl as well.

Highbury was not going to end today...hopefully.

The ceremony was at a decent proper length though the delivery of it was stale and cold as Mr Elton spent most of the ceremony glaring at Mr Knightly and Miss Woodhouse. It was not quite the happy day that the Westons had but it was just as welcome to Highbury as the previous marriage.

A sweet kiss, much to the audience's approval, on Miss Woodhouse's cheek finalised the wedding and they were soon out of the church all vying for the newly wedded couple's attention. Blessings and congratulations must be given.

No one but the closest of friends noticed the tension between Mr Knightly and his new wife. No one but the closest of friends could see the stiff and awkward way the new couple were holding themselves. And no one but the closest of friends noticed the fake smile they both wore; it was the same one they usually wore when Miss Bates was being particularly silly. Mr Knightly's was more realistic while the new Mrs Knightly's was obviously faked.

All of Highbury but the closest of friends believed this to be a marriage for love. The closest of friends all exchanged looks and silently agreed the real love story was yet to begin.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Oblivious to all of the tensions in the party, young Harriet Smith looked upon her recent acquaintance Emma Woodhouse – now Knightly – and thought to herself that the bride was the luckiest woman in the world. Harriet would give all her possessions in the world (which were few and poor) to be married to her own childhood friend. She glanced across the path where Robert Martin was giving his congratulations to Mr Knightly and sighed.

"What is the matter, dear?" Mrs Goddard asked.

"Oh just dreaming," Harriet smiled softly, "I see how happy Miss Woodhouse is now and I wonder if I shall ever feel that happiness myself."

"Oh I am certain you will one day," Mrs Goddard reassured her young charge, "it is bound to happen eventually with such a pretty good girl like yourself. A man wants a good wife that he can look at and I know of a man who enjoys looking at you." Harriet struggled to stifle a giggle at her guardian's improper words and the implication that Mr Martin indeed wished to marry her. "I can see another wedding in the foreseeable future, preferably a summer one, it is rather cold today and it ruins the happy occasion."

"Oh no, we do not want another wedding after this one," another voice joined the conversation. Harriet turned to see Mr Woodhouse looking very grim despite the happy occasion. She could not understand why a father would be unhappy on the day his daughter marries a good man. "I plan this to be the last wedding in Highbury for a very long time. We do not want any more change after this. Besides Miss Smith here should not want to marry, not with all the dangers that come with marriage."

"Dangers?" Harriet asked shrilly.

"Oh yes, it is improper for me to tell you but you must be warned," Mr Woodhouse said. "Childbirth, Miss Smith, is a very dangerous with and it is natural for children to come during a marriage. You do not want to risk such a dangerous task; it is far safer for a good girl like you to spend your life assisting Mrs Goddard in running her school. That I believe is a far more fulfilling life than marriage."

Harriet watched Mr Woodhouse rush over to prevent some children running in case they ended up in an accident. She respected Mr Woodhouse's position in society but she often thought him to be a very odd man and she cannot heed his advice on this matter. She wanted desperately so to spend her remaining days with Mr Martin but then...

"Oh do not worry my dear girl," Mrs Goddard said as she took Harriet's hand reassuringly, "Do not listen to a word Mr Woodhouse said. He means well but he does not know how marriage can make two young people truly happy. When the time comes I shall watch you get married with a happy face."

"I appreciate that Mrs Goddard," Harriet said, "but I do not know if I will ever get married."

The two women begin to walk over to engage the Westons in conversation both completely unaware of the unintentional eavesdropper. Emma smiled to herself as she had found her new task as a matchmaker. Harriet was in need of a husband to rescue her from a life of teaching young girls in Mrs Goddard's school and Emma was going to ensure that another marriage will be made in Highbury. Her father would soon realise that not even Mr Knightly could prevent her from making a love match and soon regret marrying her off. Harriet was a good person and deserved a good marriage.

Emma was certain that Harriet was from nobility and was in need of a wealthy husband.

Her eyes slide across the crowds and landed on Mr Elton.

She might just find her groom for dear Harriet.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

It was silent and tense.

Once the reception was over and all the guests had given one last congratulations before leaving, Emma and Mr Knightly soon found themselves alone with one another. It has of course happened before but was usually a rare moment before Mrs Weston entered the room or someone interrupted them in the village. Now they were to be alone with no interruptions forever. It was very daunting and suddenly the many years of friendship had disappeared leaving two silent people awkwardly standing beside one another.

After a quiet dinner and very little conversation Mr Knightly wondered if this marriage had effectively ruined his friendship with Emma. He did not want that to happen. Emma was very dear to his heart and if he had lost her friendship due to his foolish agreement with Mr Woodhouse then he will hate himself for the rest of his life. How was he to enjoy the day without sharing a joke with Emma? Or discussing the latest change in politics? Or merely disapproving of her habits in gossiping?

Soon it was time to retire and he became very aware that it was their wedding night. Of course he could not consummate the marriage. It was already tense between the two of them as it is he could not add to the tension. On top of that he also could not violate Emma no matter how lawful it was now. He would merely be husband to her in only name and keep her happy as possible in this strange situation they were in.

Emma was nervous. She could not imagine what would happen on her wedding night especially as it was with Mr Knightly. Mrs Weston, of course, had informed Emma what was expected of a wife in the bed chamber and it simply horrified Emma. She could barely admit to herself that Mr Knightly was a handsome man – so how could she see him naked? It would ruin their friendship that she held dear to her heart and while she was sure she would learn to love Mr Knightly as a wife should she could not do it on the first night.

Fortunately all that happened was Mr Knightly escorting her to her bedchamber door. He bade her good night and kissed her forehead tenderly before leaving her to rest.

Emma could not force herself to sleep. Instead she replayed the day in her mind, the stiff ceremony of her wedding, her impulsive decision to match Harriet with Mr Elton, the tearful goodbye with her father, the naughty advice of Mrs Weston, and finally her goodnight kiss from Mr Knightly.

She touched her forehead and wondered why her skin tingled where Mr Knightly's lips had been.


	5. The Harriet Affair

They did not go on a honeymoon.

The weather was not right for a holiday to the seaside. It had become bitter and cold quite quickly as it got nearer to Christmas and there would be little enjoyment in spending the whole holiday inside the hotel. Besides Mr Woodhouse would barely tolerate them being away for two weeks in the summer he would never agree to a two week holiday in the winter. Also they were hardly the happy newlywed couple desiring a few weeks away to explore the other sides to a marriage.

Therefore the next day Emma had invited Harriet to call upon her. And the day after that and the day after that. A new routine of visiting her father in the morning, being joined by her husband in the afternoon, and then returning to Donwell Abbey in time for Harriet to visit began. Once this routine was established Emma sneakily began to add a new addition to it...Mr Elton. As soon as Harriet became comfortable with an intimate friendship with Emma, Emma began to drop hints about Mr Elton and what a good match it would be for Harriet. Not that Harriet seems to comprehend them and Mr Elton was not returning Emma's invitations for a visit. In face he replied once with a very rude letter!

She dare not repeat it it was that rude. He had implied she was purposely trying to tempt him into sin and that Mr Knightly could not perform his husbandly duties in the bedroom! Emma was so revolted and horrified by the letter that she promptly burnt it into ashes. How dare Mr Elton make such accusations of her person? To dare say Mr Knightly was not as good as a man as Mr Elton was. Mr Knightly was more of a man than Mr Elton could ever hope to be!

The horrid man had also informed Emma that he was leaving for Bath and would not return till long after Christmas. He boasted about a family with five daughters all with twenty thousand a piece that had invited him to spend the holidays with them. Emma could care less. The man was obviously not right for Harriet who was infinitely superior in the moral high ground.

With Mr Elton out of the picture Emma began to spend her nights thinking which of the very few bachelors left in Highbury would be perfect for her dear friend.

She was finding it very difficult to think as her mind keeps drifting to those good night kisses from Mr Knightly...

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Knightly knew Emma was up to something.

He always knew when she was up to something. After all he knew her since the moment she was born and she had always been a cunning little girl who got into a lot of trouble. Though he will admit that stealing the biscuits from the kitchen had been his idea...

The fact was Emma was up to something and it had to do with Harriet Smith.

Harriet Smith while a pleasant natured girl was very vacant and lived in her own little world. Mr Knightly could not see what it was about this girl that interested Emma so much. A female companion for Emma should be an intelligent young woman like Mrs Weston or Jane Fairfax not someone as simple-minded as Harriet Smith. Though he suspected the friendship was based mostly on Harriet's worshipful nature of Emma he quickly figured out that Emma was still playing matchmaker. And Harriet was the bride doll this time.

Mr Knightly was determined to keep his promise with Mr Woodhouse and not let Emma interfere with another person's love life. Therefore he must prevent any mischief that Emma could come up with. He knew she would aim to give Harriet a husband from a wealthier background in comparison to Harriet's and therefore he must remind Harriet of her humble beginnings so she would not allow Emma lead her into heartbreak.

While he was trying to figure out a plan to keep Harriet from being heartbroken without hurting her feelings he was approached by Mr Martin, a good friend of his, who wished for his approval of a marriage.

His own to Harriet Smith.

Though he had not the courage to ask Harriet he wanted Mr Knightly's blessing before asking. Finally finding the perfect way to keep Harriet out of Emma's schemes without hurting her he invited Mr Martin to dinner with Emma, Harriet, and the Westons.

Soon every time Harriet came over Mr Martin was also invited.

Emma, being the trusting friend she is, kept Mr Knightly informed of her plans with Harriet daily and he was prompt to invite Mr Martin over for dinner or an afternoon of games or direct him to where Emma and Harriet would be taking their daily stroll. The more time Mr Martin spent with Harriet the better and soon enough even Emma could see the strong affection between the two young persons.

It was a dinner when Emma realised what he had done. Christmas will be in a week's time and they were spending one last dinner with their young friends before preparing to spend the holidays with the family. Mr Knightly laughed at Mr Martin's joke and made one about matrimony and Harriet when it clicked.

Emma had a bright fiery look in her eyes when she glanced at him and he knew a battle of the wills had begun.

Mrs Knightly Vs Mr Knightly.

Poor Mr Martin and Miss Smith had begun to think their friends had gone mad as they kept saying strange things. Mr Knightly would keep insisting that there was a question Mr Martin should ask Harriet while Emma kept loudly saying how young women should live their lives, explore their opportunities, and discover themselves before settling into marriage.

After a rude comment from Mr Knightly there was a sudden loud hiss that escaped him when Emma kicked his ankle under the table. Determined to not let her get the better of him Mr Knightly kicked her back when she was lecturing Harriet on enjoying her youth.

Mr Martin and Harriet began to wonder if the Highbury they knew it was beginning to end because there was no other explanation of their friends' strange childish behaviour.

Making their excuses they left the married couple to bicker over the silliest things ("Do you wish to impose the nightmare of washing a man's undergarments onto Harriet|" "My dear Emma, you do not wash my undergarments so I do not see how you know if it is a nightmare or not." "It does not matter if I wash them or not! I am talking about Harriet!") Mr Martin whisked Harriet out for a romantic stroll in the gardens where he proposed to her.

Harriet gleefully accepted much to Emma's horror. The moment Mr Martin and Harriet left (Emma had managed to pretend she was happy for her dear friend) Emma turned to him.

"I cannot believe the nerve of you!" she shrieked, "you scold me for matchmaking and then the moment you marry me in hopes of preventing my talent you go off and match make yourself! Hypocrite! That's what you are Mr Knightly, a hypocrite!"

"My dear Emma-"

"Do not dear Emma me George Knightly! I am not a child for you to patronise I shall never forgive you for being such a hypocrite! Good night!"

Mr Knightly stood there frozen for a moment. Mostly out of sheer amusement Emma's little tantrum was an instant reminder of when she was a little child and would storm out of the room head held up high and refusing to so much look at him until he apologised. However there was a small part there that surprised him, he was not irritated with her childish behaviour or angry at her but...

He was attracted to her.

He found an angry passionate Emma to be the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

The world must be ending...that is the only explanation to this...it's got to be...

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

A few days later Mr Woodhouse was distressed to learn of the engagement between Mr Martin and Miss Smith.

"I do not understand this, Mr Knightly," he moaned, "I had thought you could restrain Emma from her matchmaking tendencies."

"I did, sir," Mr Knightly said gently, "Emma was attempting to make a match between Mr Elton and Miss Smith or perhaps with a gentleman from a good background. This engagement has nothing to do with Emma she was against the idea of her close friend marrying a farmer. Miss Smith's engagement to Mr Martin was a natural outcome of many years of affection between friends, much like Isabella and John's marriage."

Mr Woodhouse sighed. "I suppose there was nothing you could do Mr Knightly. It is just such a shame that another young girl is consumed by the dangers of marriage. Poor Mrs Goddard she must be suffering without the help Miss Smith provided her."

Mr Knightly decided to not point out that Harriet had been little help to Mrs Goddard as she had spent her days with Emma. He had also decided to not remind Mr Woodhouse that Mrs Goddard managed without Harriet for years and Harriet's assistance in the school had been a relatively new thing.

Emma strolled in with Mr Woodhouse's blanket looking very content and not a bit angry. Mr Knightly hoped this was a sign that she has forgiven him and resigned herself to being happy for her friend.

"Oh Emma, my dear," Mr Woodhouse said, "We were just discussing the unexpected engagement between Mr Martin and Miss Smith."

"Were you?" Emma asked innocently. "So has Mr Knightly told you how he brought the couple together? The engagement is evidence that Mr Knightly is just as a good matchmaker as I was."

Mr Knightly inwardly groaned at the horrified look on Mr Woodhouse's face. Emma draped the blanket over her father and made an excuse to leave the room. As Mr Woodhouse began a very long lecture Mr Knightly could hear Emma cackling away in the hallway just like the evil minx she was.


	6. Misunderstandings: Emma's Story

The content atmosphere Emma and Mr Knightly created ended after Christmas.

In the middle of January Emma received a letter from the new Mrs Taylor requesting her niece to be able to stay somewhere in Highbury. Jane Fairfax was apparently determined to spend a few months in Highbury before rejoining her foster family in Weymouth. Mr Knightly delighted to hear of Jane's return to her birth town had insisted on Jane staying with them. After all Harriet was now distracted with the task of her own wedding and Mrs Weston had her own household to run therefore Emma was in need of a new female companion.

Jane arrived in early February and at first it was a welcome visit. Emma had spent her whole life battling with jealousy whenever Jane was mentioned. The girl was, of course, more talented, intellectual and fairer than Emma (at least that was how Miss Bates, now Mrs Taylor, had made it sound like) however when Jane arrived Emma had found her very reserved more so than Harriet and made it her mission to offer a hand of friendship to Jane.

Emma found herself in a strange predicament.

She hated Jane and yet she did not.

Once she had gotten to know Jane Fairfax she had found the woman to be rather delightful. Quiet and reserved she might be but once she felt comfortable in her surroundings she was rather witty and full of humour. Emma like that, she also liked listening to Jane play on the piano, discussing certain novels with Jane, hearing about the Weymouth, walking with Jane, she enjoyed her days spent with Jane.

She protected and defended Jane from the likes of Mrs Elton who had arrived on the arm of Mr Elton and decided to take it upon herself to arrange Jane's life. Emma was disgusted with the snobby woman who thought of herself far too highly and delighted in irritating the woman by constantly thwarting her plans with Jane. A positive of irritating Mrs Elton was always Jane's relieved and happy smile.

She liked Jane.

Yet she hated her.

She despised how Jane's witty remarks would make Mr Knightly laugh, how he hung onto her every word about Weymouth, how he held long in-depth conversations about all the books Emma had never picked up let alone read, how he applauded Jane every time she played the piano, and how he seemed to admire Jane's pale complexion, her lovely eyes, and her pretty smile all the time.

It was in March that Emma finally realised that it was not Jane she hated but the attention Jane received from Mr Knightly.

And the only reason Emma disliked the attention Mr Knightly was giving was because it was never given to her.

She wanted Mr Knightly's eyes to be solely on her...his wife. That was when Emma came to the horrifying conclusion that she was in love with Mr Knightly! She had always been in love with Mr Knightly! For she did not know when she had fallen in love with him only that it had always been there.

And now it was too late.

She was certain that Mr Knightly had realised it was a mistake to agree marrying Emma. He had seen a truly accomplished woman and preferred her over Emma who in comparison to Jane was dull. Well that was not completely true as Emma was filled with life but her accomplishments have always paled in comparison of Jane's. Since the marriage was unconsummated it would not take too long to file a divorce or receive an annulment. At any moment Emma would be sent back to Hartfield in shame so Mr Knightly could marry Jane Fairfax.

Emma had reminded herself that Mr Knightly was a gentleman of his word and would never divorce her but then she had never been a good wife to him and why should he allow her get in the way of true love?

Emma managed to console herself with Frank Churchill.

He had arrived not long after Jane did much to the Westons' happiness. He was cheerful, outgoing and very amiable. He had instantly made himself an acquaintance of Emma and Jane's by using flattery "I could not visit Highbury without seeing it's true beauties" and had soon become a welcome visitor at Donwell Abbey. Mr Knightly for some reason did not enjoy Frank's company though it could be because Frank lavished attention on Jane as much as he did on Emma. He was constantly paying some compliment to one of the girls, whether it was Jane's musical talent or Emma's beauty, he had something to make a compliment for.

The only drawback of Frank's friendship had been the sudden withdrawal of Jane's. For some unexplainable reason Jane grew cold to Emma as her friendship with Frank grew stronger. The only explanation Emma could think was that Jane had realised her own feelings for Mr Knightly and could not bear to see him married to Emma.

All of this had convinced Emma that Mr Knightly no longer wished to remain married to her.

One day in spring Mr Knightly and Emma were taking a stroll in the garden. It was a rare moment and very much welcomed by Emma. It was this day that Emma knew Mr Knightly would be divorcing her.

"I do not understand why you persist in calling me Mr Knightly, Emma," he said, "after all we had been friends for a long period of time and are now man and wife. Surely this warrants you to call me by my Christian name?"

"I cannot bring myself to think of you as anything but Mr Knightly," Emma said omitting that she had only ever thought of him as her Mr Knightly. She could not bear that horrid Mrs Elton who constantly refers Mr Knightly as 'Knightly' despite her lack of an intimate friendship with Mr Knightly. "It is an odd notion to think of you as George." Though a strong part of her wished to think of him as her George. She surpassed the feeling. She would never be thought of anything but a close friend. Almost a sister that he married out of obligation to her father.

"Perhaps I should think of you only as Mrs Knightly then?" he said. His lovely eyes sparkling with mirth.

"No!" Emma cried out. She could not bear the idea of him not thinking of her as his dear Emma.

She must be his dearest Emma as he is her dear Mr Knightly.

Mr Knightly looked rather taken back but did not comment on her outburst. Instead he cleared his throat and changed the topic. "I am going to London soon for a short trip," he informed her.

Excitement bubbled in Emma. London. She had never been there but she had heard it was a beautiful sight to behold. There was so many different people, so many different styles of fashion, so many different places to go, and of course, most importantly, that was where Isabella and John were!

"When do we go?" she asked excitedly. "How long will we stay with Isabella and John?" she already began to plan the games she could play with her nephews and nieces, the gifts she could buy for them, and the places she could go with them. She thought of her sister's comforting words when she told her of her dilemma.

"No," Mr Knightly said somewhat coldly, "you are not going to London. I will be going alone. It is merely a business trip and I suspect I shall have little time to see Isabella and John no matter how much I wish to."

Emma felt her heart break. It was obvious what this business trip truly was – a visit to his lawyer to secure his divorce with her! In no more than a few months she will be once again Miss Woodhouse.

It hurt that he could not bear to even remain married to her for a year.

Two days later Mr Knightly left for London. Emma bade him farewell cheerily as if her heart was not breaking. He took her hand and kissed it as if he was a knight to her damsel in distress.

Despite the faster beat in her heartbeat all it did was rub salt in the wound.

He had never kissed her on the lips. He had never dared to consummate the marriage. He was never going to kiss her and he was soon to divorce her so he could marry Jane Fairfax.

Emma cried herself to sleep that night desperately missing her goodnight kiss on the forehead and thinking how unfair this situation was.

It was as if her world was ending.


	7. Misunderstandings: Mr Knightly's Story

There was never a man Mr Knightly hated more than Frank Churchill.

Not even Mr Elton with his insufferable arrogance was as hated as Frank Churchill was. After all while Mr Elton would often give Emma odd looks he had never openly flirted with her especially when he knew she was married. What was worse than a man flirting with his wife was his wife flirting back!

The happy calm life of Highbury had been disturbed slightly by Jane Fairfax's appearance though it did not take her long to settle into Highbury society and Mr Knightly was immensely pleased to see Emma keeping a close friendship with their guest. He often openly admired his wife for her maturity and how she had grown out of her silly jealousy of Jane's accomplishments. Though he found himself quickly needing to say something or direct his gaze to somewhere else when Emma looked up at him. He found Jane Fairfax to be a clever cover up.

Then suddenly the happy household was once more disrupted by the appearance of Frank Churchill.

Frank had taken it on himself to flirt with Emma and pay her many compliments. True he also paid Jane many compliments but he would loudly insult her the moment she leaves the room to Emma who giggles childishly. He hated how Frank brought out the worst in Emma especially since she had grown so much in the past few months.

It took all of his restraint to not punch Frank in the face for his remarks. Mr Knightly taught himself to grit his teeth and ignore the man who visited on a regular bases when his aunt had not called for him. Despite his rudeness there was little else that Mr Knightly could hold against the man. After all Frank was cheerful, amiable, and was always polite to Mr Knightly when he was in his company. It was just his arrogance around Emma that irritated the man.

In fact when he thought about it Mr Knightly had never liked Frank Churchill in the recent years. He often thought Emma's interest in the mysterious boy she had never met rather irritating and could not understand why she did not pay any interest in the people around her. Watching Frank Churchill flirt with Emma and having it returned had made Mr Knightly realise how much Emma truly meant to him.

She was his world. She had been for a long time but as she had gotten older it meant far more than a cherished child. He desired those moments of conversation with her when he had visited her in Hartfield just as much as he desired those night time walks to her bed chamber where they make their final comments on the day and he kisses her good night. He wishes for her to look at him in the same way he looks at her – as if he was the most important person in her life. He never realised how much he loved her until it was too late.

He had never been so uncomfortably aware how unconsummated their marriage was. It was so easy for Emma to divorce him if that was her wish. If Frank was successful in sweeping her off her feet then all it would take was a few signed papers and it will be like she had never married him in the first place.

He did not think he could live with the idea of Emma married to someone else.

As melodramatic and uncharacteristic the thought was. It was the truth. What was worse was there was nothing Mr Knightly could do to prevent such a match when he had hinted at Frank's attempts of wooing Emma to the Westons they were in denial that Frank would do such a thing. After all he was a 'good boy'. Irritated and depressed Mr Knightly decided the only thing he could do was leave for a short visit at John's and mope, complain, and whine to his younger brother.

John would have something comforting to say...after he laughs at him.

Once he had made the arrangements he took Emma out for one of their strolls around the garden in preparation to inform Emma he was leaving. He found it a rather difficult subject to approach as all he could imagine was Frank using his absence in advantage to sweep Emma off her feet. Instead after a little small talk he decided to breach another topic that had been bothering him...her lack of using his Christian name.

"I do not understand why you persist in calling me Mr Knightly, Emma," he said, "after all we had been friends for a long period of time and are now man and wife. Surely this warrants you to call me by my Christian name?"

"I cannot bring myself to think of you as anything but Mr Knightly," Emma replied. "It is an odd notion to think of you as George."

Mr Knightly felt his heart sink into his stomach. She could not bring herself to think of him as a man? As a potential lover? He was her husband and yet she still saw him as a close friend, as Mr Knightly, instead of George her loving husband. Would she ever think of him as her husband or would he forever remain as Mr Knightly the close family friend?

"Perhaps I should think of you only as Mrs Knightly then?" he teased her.

He loved that. Mrs Knightly. Mrs Emma Knightly, his wife. There was some possessive monster inside him that enjoyed the idea of Emma being solely his. He almost laughed out loud as he imagined Emma's reaction to such a thought she would probably have another rant about having to wash his undergarments which of course was not true.

"No!" Emma exclaimed looking horrified.

He felt his heart beginning to break. She, of course, did not want to be Mrs Knightly. She would much rather be Mrs Churchill. She could never bring herself to love him as much as he loved her...

It was time for a change of subject before he did something remarkably stupid. "I am going to London soon for a short trip," he informed her. Much to his own horror she looked excited, her eyes sparkling, and her mouth turning upwards in a happy smile. Was she planning her days with Frank or thinking about going to London with him?

Both were very much unwelcome thoughts. He could not have Emma accidentally hearing about his irritation with Frank, depression over her not returning his love, and John telling him what an idiot he is.

"When do we go?" she asked excitedly. "How long will we stay with Isabella and John?"

He was mildly relieve to know it was the latter that had caused her excitement but it was instantly gone as he realised he was about to upset her and perhaps send her running into Frank's arms. "No," Mr Knightly said perhaps too harshly, "you are not going to London. I will be going alone. It is merely a business trip and I suspect I shall have little time to see Isabella and John no matter how much I wish to."

"Oh," Emma murmured. Her disappointment and sadness evident.

He dreaded his visit to London now as he knew Frank Churchill would be over for tea on the day he was gone, and then again for games during the next day, and then once again for Sunday dinner. If it was not for the fact that the Westons, Mr Woodhouse, and Jane would be there throughout Frank's visits then Mr Knightly would fear the worst scandalous possibilities.

It hurt that he could not trust Emma but then if he was young girl like Emma and his choices were a young man like Frank or an older duller man like himself who would he pick?

Not himself that was certain.

So he left for London with the taste of Emma's skin on his lips and a broken heart. He moaned and complained to John who took one look at him in disgust and said, "You're an idiot, you do know that, right?"

He merely shrugged.

He no longer cared if he was an idiot or not.

His world was ending.


	8. The Box Hill Affair

When Mr Knightly did return three days later (he had been practically pushed out of the house by Isabella) he was welcomed by a warm smile from Emma. This had made him not only happy but relieved to know she had not run off with Frank Churchill. However the very next day Emma had become downtrodden and constantly looked out of the window sighing even if she was in Frank's presence.

He could not bear to see Emma so unhappy.

He was suddenly filled with a determination to not only make her happy but to prove to her he was the better man. He was her husband and should remain so. He was the right man not Frank.

After some thought he had come up with the perfect plan.

A day trip! Emma has never left Highbury before in her life and a little trip away would cheer her up straight away. There was a small question of where the day trip should be, he could not take her to the seaside or to London there would not be enough time to enjoy the trip, and there were very few places that he could be certain she would enjoy.

Finally he decided Box Hill would be the best place to go. It was not too far away, it held lovely views, and they could easily have a picnic and enjoy a summer afternoon together. When he proposed the idea to Emma he was pleased to see her face light up with joy and enjoyed the brief spontaneous hug she had given him as she thanked him.

"We should invite only the people we like!" she declared.

Outwardly he put on a mockingly serious face and agreed with her causing her to laugh delightedly (which pleased him immensely he does love her laugh) but inwardly he groaned. He had only wished it to be the two of them and while he enjoyed the company of the Westons, the Martins (Harriet and Mr Martin had gotten married in April, it was a lovely wedding), and Jane (for they would surely be invited); he did not enjoy Frank Churchill's company.

They had not even discussed the day they will go and he already hated the trip.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Unfortunately Mr Weston was the biggest gossip after the almost forgotten Miss Bates. Once they had invited the jolly man he had mentioned it to the Eltons and instantly Mrs Elton insisted she must go too as picnics were her favourite activity and she was the leading lady of society (everyone inwardly snorted at this and decided to not point out that only Mrs Elton thought herself as the leading lady of Highbury society). Therefore when they finally left for Box Hill they had suffered the Martins blissful happiness, Jane's weariness, Frank's grumpiness, the Eltons' sulking, and Mr Weston missing his wife.

The last one hurt Emma just a little bit. She thought of her lovely governess who was happily married and now expecting a child. Emma had married only a little over a month after Mrs Weston and she was still untouched while Mrs Weston was four months with child! Will the only child's love Emma will know be her nephews and nieces? She had recently finding herself craving a child of her own. A boy with Mr Knightly's eyes or perhaps a girl with his smile.

It will never happen, she thought miserably, he will divorce me and marry Jane Fairfax!

Her miserable thoughts were only made worse by the happiness of her married friend and the snide remarks of the Eltons. No one would enjoy the picnic and Emma found it highly unfair since this was her first trip out of Highbury ever (she was waiting for it to start raining fire or some other sign of the apocalypse to start because there was no other explanation). To try and lighten the atmosphere she goaded Frank away from his grumpy thoughts and into a more cheerful deposition. Soon enough they were bantering away, he was telling the world how wonderful she was especially her eyes and she shamefully lapped it up.

Then suddenly Mr Knightly stood up. He looked angry and cold, and Emma felt a sudden pool of dread grow within her. "Emma, I need a word with you," he said coolly as he held a hand out to her.

She took it and he hauled her up. He held her hand in a tight grip and began to lead her away from the others. She felt ashamed and furious, how dare he! How dare he decide to tell her that he wanted a divorce when they were out with friends? Could he have not waited until they were alone?

Frank called out some witty naughty thing causing Mr Knightly to tighten his grip on her. Emma shamefully admits that she enjoyed having him hold her tightly. She would rather be in pain and in his arms than far away from him.

She blinked back tears as she knew what was to come.

She knew there would be some sort of apocalypse waiting for her. There was no other explanation for her to be allowed out of Highbury. The apocalypse had come. Mr Knightly no longer wanted her and her world had now ended.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Once he was sure that they would not be overheard Mr Knightly let go of Emma. "I cannot believe you continue to do this even in front of our friends," he retorted. He was willing to admit it. It hurt his pride as well as his heart to see Emma flirt so openly with Frank in front of all their friends.

"I beg your pardon?" Emma demanded.

"You were flirting with Frank Churchill!"

"I was not!"

"You were too! You have been ever since he first arrived in Highbury!"

Emma stared at him in sheer shock. Her mouth was unattractively left wide open as she continued to stare at him. An awkward silence began as a small nasty idea that perhaps Emma had never intentionally flirted with Frank Churchill entered Mr Knightly's mind. Emma's mouth finally closed and her lips thinned into a firm displeased line.

"Just as you have been admiring Jane Fairfax inappropriately," she accused him coldly.

"I have not!" Mr Knightly said childishly.

"Yes you have! You would prefer her over me, admit it! You think she is far superior to me in her accomplishments and therefore more suited as a wife! That was why you were in London! You were petitioning for a divorce so you could marry Jane Fairfax! Well the joke is on you! While you were away I accidentally stumbled upon her and Frank Churchill in an embrace with one another!"

Mr Knightly now felt confused. Emma thought_ he_ was going to divorce _her_? She thought he was going to marry _Jane_? _Jane and Frank_? His mind had not been so vexed since his exams in university. This must be the most confusing day since Mr Woodhouse had asked him to marry Emma.

Though he did know one thing.

He had to tell Emma how he felt before she ended up accusing of him having an affair with the laundry maid next.

"My dearest Emma, I never once entertained the thought of marrying Jane Fairfax, in fact I was under the impression that _you_ wanted a divorce in order to marry Frank Churchill," he confessed. Emma's expression had returned to the shocked only moments ago. He will not admit this out loud even under torture but she looked highly amusing with her mouth open like that. "I will never divorce you Emma. I am afraid you are truly stuck with me till death do us part."

Emma let out a small delighted laugh before she impulsively flung herself at Mr Knightly. Mr Knightly not expecting Emma to embrace him so roughly stumbled and suddenly fell backwards down the hill. The couple tumbled down without any injuries and landed on the bottom of the hill with Mr Knightly on top of Emma.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up as she suddenly felt very flustered.

She was in love with Mr Knightly, yes. She loved him as the person he was as well as saw him the gentleman of her heart but she had never before noticed that he was a _man_. With his body weight almost crushing her she had become very aware of how one of his legs were between hers and how close his lips were to hers.

He was definitely the most beautiful man she has ever known with eyes like those.

"Emma!" he gasped. She could not help but feel relaxed at not only the sound of his voice but the feeling of it. His chest vibrated against hers as he said her name. "I apologise. I did not e-"

Emma had no wish to hear an apology over this very happy accident and decided to keep her impulsive nature up by committing the one act she had desperately wanted to do for months.

She kissed Mr Knightly.

On the lips.

And to her everlasting delight he kissed her back.

As the kiss turned more passionate and was deepened they were interrupted by a little shriek of horror and tore apart from one another to see Mrs Elton looking thoroughly disgusted. Mr Elton looked equally revolted while the other members of the party were merely stunned.

By lunch time the next day the whole of Highbury knew that Mr and Mrs Knightly were caught in a compromising position in Box Hill.

This was surely the definite end of Highbury!


	9. Epilogue: The End of Highbury

**Author's Note: thank you for everyone who encouraged me to make this a long multi-chapter fic. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I wish to dedicate this chapter to Iambbq who has reviewed every chapter and been such an inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of The End of Highbury!**

"And that is how your parents – Uncle George and Aunt Emma to you two – ended Highbury," John said finishing the story.

The six youngest Knightly children stared at him blankly. It was Christmas Eve and the children were impatient for the party that was being held in the evening required some entertainment. John was regulated the task of entertaining them as Emma and Isabella were finalising the last details, George was finishing his last few tasks before Christmas, and the three eldest of the Knightly children were away spending the holidays with their fiancée's families. While John was pleased to know his two eldest sons and daughter were set for the future he did not enjoy entertaining some of the most troublesome children in all of England and managed to settle them down with the promise of telling them how Highbury ended fifteen years ago.

"That does not make sense Uncle John," Emily Knightly cried out. She was the eldest of Emma's and George's children born almost a year and half after Emma Knightly. "How did mother and father being caught in an embarrassing position start the Highbury fire?"

"Well, Highbury is notorious with its gossip and once the servants heard what your parents had been up to at Box Hill they had become so lax in their excitement and horror that the kitchen had been set on fire. The fire then of course spread and then the whole row of houses by the market was destroyed."

"And because everyone had kept thinking that this was the end of Highbury for so many months they decided to name the new buildings New Highbury?" his daughter asked shrewdly.

"John! You are not telling that story again, are you?" Emma cried out as she entered the room. "I thought George told you not to!"

"Mama!" the two youngest cried out before running towards Emma.

Emma happily embraced her youngest son Harry (short for Henry. He had been born shortly after her father's death and she felt she had to name her son after him. To avoid confusion with the other Henry everyone called him Harry) and her youngest daughter Annabelle (once again with Isabella using all the family names and Mrs Weston naming her own daughter after her, Emma was out of options and decided to put the two mothers she had ever known together and form a new name). They both looked remarkably like George with their dark hair, dark eyes, and small knowing smiles. It pleased Emma to look at them when George was not around.

"Father does not like Uncle John telling the story because he says you singlehandedly ended Highbury and he had no part in it," James said solemnly.

Emma felt a small twitch in her face. The fire in Highbury had been the worst disaster the village had ever seen. The few that where made homeless had been housed at either Hartfield, Donwell Abbey, the Vicarage, or the Randalls as the four leading families did their part in charitable works. Though the Coles did take in a few people themselves and all the men in the surrounding areas rebuilt Highbury as quickly as they could. It only took a year before people returned to their new homes. However it had been the most stressful year for Emma since she was pregnant throughout the whole event with Emily.

George had been insufferably smug as it had become apparent Emily was conceived during their first week in the married bed. Emma though the many times George had to change Emily during her runny poo stage had been sufficient punishment. She smirks every time she thought of his facial expression.

"Your father is just as much to blame as I was," Emma said loudly. "I believe he too was in that position with me at Box Hill."

"Ah, but my dear Emma," George said behind her, "I was not the one under the believe I would run away with Jane Fairfax nor was I the one to be so playful with Frank Churchill."

Emma turned to face George. He had aged gracefully in the past fifteen years, his hair had greyed and the lines around his eyes had deepened but other than that he was the same handsome man that Emma had married.

"You had been under the silly impression of that I would run away with Frank Churchill while admiring Jane Fairfax far too much, therefore Mr Knightly, it was also your fault Highbury burned to the ground," Emma retorted.

"Well then, Mrs Knightly, might I remind you it was you that pushed me down that hill?"

"I did not push, you lost your footing! And we would have never been there if you had not suggested going to Box Hill in the first place!"

"I was trying to cheer you up! I was being a good husband to my wife. You, however, were being a terrible wife especially in the first month when you were attempting to match make Harriet despite my express order not to."

"Oh do not act so superior George Knightly! You had interfered in that and made your own match, then giving my father a heart attack!"

"He would have never known if you had not told him!"

"What did you expect me to take the blame for your own actions? Much like I'm doing now over the end of Highbury, I might add, especially since none of this would have happened if you had not agreed with my father in the first place."

"Well that would not have happened if you had not interfered with Miss Bates' life and married her off! Therefore going by that logic the end of Highbury was your fault!"

John and the children felt mildly frustrated with the childish bickering between Emma and George. It was a common occurrence if someone was to mention the fire of Highbury for them to start blaming one another. The argument always ended the same way too...

"It is terrible when children are more mature than their parents," Emily commented.

"Very true, shall we sneak into the kitchen and see if there is cake to steal?" John suggested to his youngest two children and his nieces and nephews. The children were enthusiastic at the idea and they all quickly fled the room while George and Emma continued to bicker.

The bickering grew more childish the moment the actual children left the room and soon enough the reason for this argument was forgotten.

"For the last time Emma, you do not wash my undergarments!"

"That's not the point. The point is that you expect me to because I am your wife!"

George was just about to retort something when he realised the children and John were no longer in the room. "Where have the children gone?"

"I imagine they have decided to attempt stealing something sweet from the kitchen," Emma said smiling, "I wish them luck Isabella is guarding the kitchen well."

"Did you try to steal a cake?" George asked rhetorically.

They all tried to steal something from the kitchen during the Christmas season and Isabella always stops them.

Their eyes met and a sudden burst of laughter erupted in the room. Before George knew it he was sitting on the sofa embracing Emma as they laughed together over their bickering, the children stealing from the kitchen, and Isabella scolding them all. This was what he loved most. Being able to hold Emma and know that she only wanted to be held by him. Her arms were wrapped round his waist as her head was buried into his neck and her feet were tangled with his.

"I am glad that we married when we did," Emma said.

"Are you?" George asked sceptically. "I would prefer marrying you when you were aware about how I felt about you and I knew my feelings were returned. It would have made a merrier wedding that is and we would not have had such a doubt filled beginning in our marriage."

"Ah, but then we would have had to wait after Box Hill and I do not think I could have waited that long especially after such a kiss."

George felt slightly embarrassed at the implications as was right but he could not help but be pleased she thought him as a good kisser. "I cannot recall was it a kiss like this?" he teased her before kissing her cheek. Emma shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling with glee, "or was it a kiss like this?" he kissed her forehead. "Oh no of course not! Now I remember it was a kiss like this," he kissed her nose receiving her laughter in return.

"Don't be so foolish Mr Knightly," Emma teased him back, "It was a kiss like this." She pressed her mouth against his and just as she was about to pull back he kept her close and kissed her back with the same passion he had fifteen years ago.

"That's disgusting!" a voice suddenly shouted. "Uncle John, hurry! Mama and Papa are going to end Highbury again!"


End file.
